


it takes two to tango

by Hieiandshino



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), implied Kid/Sanji actually, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: Law's not jealous. Seriously. He's not. Meanwhile, Sanji is definitely flirting with Kid and that's all Zoro's fault. Because of course it is.(unrevised work)





	1. You say you want your own life well I do, too

**Author's Note:**

> _One Piece_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Jealous girl", by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> This fanfic was not revised and English isn't my first language, so please forgive any mistake.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing _One Piece_ fanfiction and I haven't read it in a while (I know some spoilers, tho).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's not jealous. Seriously. He's not.

Black lips smile too much before they start moving. Sometimes they open more than necessary to form a phoneme — laughter, then. Sometimes they close, though not for long, meaning that he is listening before restarting the conversation. Law watches it carefully as he sips his wine, eyes half closed in anger, distaste — not jealousy. For that kind of sentiment, he would have to feel something other than utter disregard for Mr. Eustass.

Which he doesn’t feel. At all.

Mr. Eustass Kid, who is having fun _flirting shamelessly_ with Mugiwara’s cook, Mr. Blackleg Sanji. They don’t seem to be bickering, something that is uncommon. When not a woman, Blackleg Sanji fights everyone, face closed and chain smoking. Eustass Kid, on the other hand, does not mind the gender of the person: he finds a way to piss them off and quarrel with them.

But not here. No, here they are civilized. Talking, laughing, drinking, standing close enough to kiss, if so they wish.

Law sips his wine once again, only to notice there is no more liquid on his glass. The bottle next to him is half full, though, and that is a small blessing for the strange scene before his eyes. He pours some of its content on his glass when he notices that it’s Blackleg’s time to laugh, a more timid laughter as one of his hands touch his neck — and Mr. Eustass’ eyes follow the path those fingers cross, very interested. Law drinks the whole content on his glass before he takes a swing on the bottle in just a few seconds.

He is not jealous.

That would be stupid. It’s been more than two years since his last encounter with Mr. Eustass. It was hot and messy and memorable, but ephemeral nonetheless — they knew they wouldn’t last and they did nothing to stop it. Law certainly _did not_ develop feelings towards the man, before or after their sexual relationship ran its course. And he _did not_ feel the need to remember Kid that the last time he flirted shamelessly with someone, it was with Law himself — and here they are again, on Sunny's deck, docked at some island, but Mr. Eustass seems to pay no attention to Law or interested in reestablishing their former affiliation.

 _It is possible to develop bad taste_ , Law thinks, decides, before smirking a little. Mugiwara’s cook isn’t bad looking, that is true, but he is too rough around the edges and taken too, if the way Roronoa Zoro’s stares at Blackleg Sanji are anything to go by.

And, no, there is no such a thing as similarities between Law’s careful observation and Zoro’s jealousy. For that, it would be necessary to have _feelings_ for one of those men, which Law did not have. Well, except, maybe, the sudden desire to fight Blackleg Sanji and humiliate him for all to see, but that is something everyone has. He is a great fighter and would be an amazing opponent, Law is sure. He just loves a challenge, that’s it.

Blackleg Sanji leans in closer to Mr. Eustass, leaning in to whisper something in the other’s ear. A secret? More flirting? Something dirty? Not that Law wants to know, of course. He is just speculating. Harmless curiosity.

Law drinks some more. The bottle of wine empties faster than he thought it would, and maybe it wasn’t half full but half empty. It doesn’t matter, because he soon finds another, and another, and another, his mind becoming foggy and his need to watch the filthy lovebirds worsening considerably. It’s just a huge mistake he cannot look away.

On the other side of the room, Roronoa downs the same amount of alcohol, eyes also half closed. In jealousy. It’s clear for anyone to see. He can’t even hide it, so far gone for his feelings towards Blackleg Sanji, who doesn’t pay him a second thought as he keeps his distasteful conversation with Eustass Kid.

Law’s stomach burns. He blames the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGODIDIDIT I can't believe I published it, I'm so nervous lol
> 
> Okay, so, technically this isn't my first OP fanfic. The first one was a Zoro/Robin that I never published. I don't like Zoro/Robin, but I made a promise, a long time ago.
> 
> Well, I don't know what to say about this. I found out there were not many Kid/Sanji (and I'm a sucker for Sanji), so I decided to do something. Still, I couldn't just leave Law and Zoro out of the picture, because Kid/Law and Zoro/Sanji are my favorite ships ever. Besides, jealous!Law in denial is the best Law there is.
> 
> Hopefully I'll write more in this fandom. Unless somebody kick me out (it is known to happen).
> 
> PS: I was very, very tired when I wrote this, so if there are so major mistakes, please let me know. Minor mistakes, too.


	2. You wanna lead me all night well I'll show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Sanji flirt, Zoro and Sanji kiss and Law's not jealous and not drunk, you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONTINUATION NO ONE ASKED!

Sanji is angry. Was angry? Is angry still, but not right now, he means.

Point: Zoro is an idiot and they have been only screaming and not screwing like they did in the past — two years ago, when they were too young and too weak and Ace was still alive — and, well, this withdraw makes Sanji angrier. He misses Zoro, misses his idiotic voice, his warm eyes, the face he did when he came inside Sanji, the face he did when Sanji came inside him… But between Zoro and he there is so much pride they hardly talk these days.

Or have sex.

So nobody can blame him that, when Sanji catches Eustass Kid staring at him during a party between the three crews — the Mugiwaras, the Kid pirates and the heart pirates —, he winks at the man, curious and bored. And now here he is, openly flirting with the man. And he is big — bigger than he thought he was before he met him halfway, drink in hand and smile on his face. Eustass Kid is almost a giant and he crowds Sanji in such a good way when he leans in to tell him how good Sanji would look spread open for him in a bed ( _or nearest surface, it is implied_ ).

Sanji agrees. “I'd look amazing.” He purrs and the man laughs, throws his head back and laughs like Sanji sometimes does, like Zoro never does ( _unless it’s Luffy and he’s not jealous, just… Bitter_ ). It's weird and it's good because he doesn't know what to say to him, doesn't know what is to flirt without fighting, but Kid doesn't seem to mind his fire, his tongue. He doesn’t misinterpret his comments and doesn’t get into a battle instance when things get too personal and not very sexy.

He kinda likes the attention, if he is sincere. The way Kid looks at him, like he wants to take him apart and make Sanji beg for more. It's the same look Zoro used to look at him after a fight between the two, aroused and dangerous and—

Sanji glances at Zoro. He is drinking more than usual, frowning angrily at nothing, trying his best to look as if he wasn’t watching Sanji. _Is he jealous?_ , he thinks.

“He’s jealous.” Kid says and Sanji jumps. He wonders if he said that out loud, but then he notices Kid isn't looking at Zoro, but at—

“Oh.”

Kid turns to look at Sanji. His smile is borderline psychotic. Not very sexy; entirely scary. The kind of look someone like Law would enjoy in bed, he is sure. “Ex-boyfriend?” Sanji asks.

“Hah.” It's his answer and it's good enough, Sanji figures. It would be the same thing he would say if someone asked the same thing about Zoro and him.

“Do you want him now?” Sanji wonders, cocks his head to one side, smiling seductively. He leans on the table they are close to and opens his leg a little bit. Eustass Kid licks his lips, back on focusing solely on him.

“If you try hard enough, I might want you.” He answers truthfully and Sanji laughs this time. The challenge is set. His eyes catch Zoro staring openly at them and he looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know exactly what. Sanji winks at him and Zoro blushes and ducks his head, bottle already close to his mouth.

Kid snorts near him. He got close, closer than Sanji expected and they are almost kissing. Their noses brush and Sanji starts to close his eyes and—

“SANJI, STOP MAKING OUT AND GIVE ME MORE MEAT!” Luffy screams and they both jump, stepping away from each other. Well, Kid does; Sanji almost slips from the table and falls on the floor.

Sanji sighs and scratches his head. “I’ll be right back.” He says to Kid as he steps away. Kid doesn’t nod but grumbles something that Sanji totally agrees with. He slowly walks away and when he stops by the galley's door to see how Kid is doing, if he is staring at him, he notices Law is in his place, face angry and body open and he smiles at that.

.

“I didn't know he was your type.” Zoro says and Sanji jumps a little, not expecting to see him inside the galley. He is leaning against the sink, drinking a new bottle of sake, when Sanji comes out of the pantry with rice in hand. The meat is cooking inside the oven, unbothered by sneaky rubber captains.

“Who? Kid? He’s everyone’s type.” Zoro makes a face. “Well, almost everyone’s”. _My type_ , he means. Zoro understands that.

“People these days got no taste.” Zoro says, a jab at him and it works, but Sanji doesn’t let him see that. In fact, he only snorts and comments: “Tell that to Law.”

“I will.” Zoro says, defiantly.

“Good. He’s outside making out with Kid.” _Probably_.

Zoro looks surprised at that. “What?” Sanji asks and he smiles. “He’s not the only guy that’s my type on this ship.”

The shitty swordsman, as usual, takes some time to understand that. When he does, however, he blushes a little. He mumbles something Sanji doesn't quite get and when Sanji opens his mouth to ask what he is saying, Zoro says, face showing how uncomfortable he is: “So, uh. Do you come here often?”

Sanji doesn’t even try to muffle the laughter that comes out of his mouth. Zoro blushes harder. “What? I’m _trying_!”

He hides his eyes with one hand and thinks of telling Zoro he doesn’t have to try, that he can get Sanji on his knees with just a glance, but that would be counterproductive. So Sanji leans in and kisses Zoro on the lips, just a peck. “You have got to train more. No one will get seduced if you keep like this.”

“Why? I’m not gonna flirt with anyone else.”

The silence that fills the galley is enough to absorb all the music and chatter from outside, to Sanji at least. Something inside him breaks at the same time it heals as Zoro looks at him like that. Everything will be alright, he knows that. The rage he has been feeling these days melts away and he smiles brightly as he kisses Zoro again, open mouth and open heart and the tongue that invades him make his toes curl.

“SANJI! MEAT!” Luffy screams again.

Sanji says “I’m going to kill him”, grinding his teeth, at the same time Zoro yells: “I’M TRYING TO FLIRT HERE!”

When they go outside, Sanji holding in one hand meat and on the other Zoro’s hand, there is a king size bed where both Law and Kid stood. Nami and Robin are sitting on it and chatting.

“He was drunk, huh.” Sanji says.

“Totally.” Zoro answers, rather impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly had the idea for the continuation. Don't blame me.
> 
> Zoro doesn't know how to flirt, pass it on.


End file.
